Primavera de pasión
by meztli201
Summary: Por la primavera el amor surge. Y los hanyos no son la excepción, qué pasa cuando llega esta época y se siente atraído por kagome/ perdon es un lime mas que lemon sera un parrafo una perspectiva y otro parrafo otra perspectiva. Juro q mejorare


**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la Gran Rumiko Takashi**

**Este onee–shoot va para las lectoras más pervertidas, este será mi primer lemon; espero que agrade, pero sino bueno acepto sugerencias, eso si no acepto reclamos si de casualidad traumo a alguien. Sin más por el momento les dejo con el fic.**

**Primavera de pasión**

Estaba amaneciendo en el Sengoku, muy hermosa con los pájaros cantando, las ardillas en los árboles, pero lo que hacía diferente a todas las mañanas es que era el primer día de la primavera, y todas las criaturas vivientes se encontraban con una pareja especial, bueno casi todos nuestro hanyo se encontraba pensativo cerca del Goshimboku.

–Hoy es el día –suspiró largamente, y miró a las ramas del árbol sagrado, en donde hacia 50 años lo sello aquella que creyó que era su pareja– que tonto fui, yo nunca amé a Kikyo, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta – y era verdad su sangre youkai le estaba indicando que su hembra nunca fue Kikyo, sino que siempre fue Kagome, pero esto también era peligroso, no quería que resultara lastimada.

En ese momento llegaron junto a él el moje Miroku y la pulga Myoga haciendo lo típico chupar la sangre de Inuyasha, y como siempre este termino aplastado; este día cada vez se hacía más pesado.

–Dime a qué vienen– preguntó exasperado el joven hanyo.

–Amo como ya sabe hoy es el primer día de primavera, y usted debe elegir a su pareja– dijo brincando de un lado a otro– espero que recuerde lo que le enseñé hace varios años– eso hizo sonrojar al hanyo que no competiría contra su haori.

–Lo recuerdo demasiado bien Myoga, no pude dormir durante varias noches– puse mi mano en la cabeza tratando de controlar las horribles pesadillas.

–Amigo no me digas que te espantan esas cosas demasiado naturales– mencionó Miroku con su sonrisa pícara, ganándose un golpe.

–Bueno amo, ya selecciono a su pareja– cuestionó, mirándolo seriamente, y este Inuyasha tímidamente asintió– esta bien solo le voy a recordar que el olor de su pareja lo atraerá de una forma muy potente, es decir, sentirá una gran necesidad de unirse a ella en alma y cuerpo.

–Entonces no será que el youkai de Inuyasha despertará– reflexionó Miroku, a lo que Myoga asintió, poniéndome más nervioso de lo que estaba.

–No se preocupe amo, seguirá teniendo conciencia de sus actos– aclaró Myoga.

–Ya no quiero escuchar más– dicho esto salté a la rama más alta del Goshimboku.

En la época actual

–Por fin el primer día de primavera, y termine los deberes ayer– me estiré, viendo el cielo de un hermoso azul– es un buen día para ir al Sengoku, además hoy no tengo clases– esta vez decidí cambiar el uniforme del colegio, así que me puse unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes, de todas maneras hacía calor.

Puse todo lo que debía llevar en mi fiel mochila amarilla, unos libros de filosofía para Miroku, unos accesorios para Sango, unos dulces para Shippo, y unas comidas instantáneas para Inuyasha, suspiré él nunca cambiaría era un barril sin fondo, pero aún así lo amaba.

–Hija te vas al Sengoku– preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa, lo que asentí– que te vaya bien, cuídate y dale mis saludos a tus amigos de allá.

–También mándale mis saludos al amigo con orejas de perro– pidió Sota.

– Lo haré, nos vemos– me despedí, y dirigí mis pasos al pozo; sentí como una luz me envolvió y miré el cielo del Sengoku– es bonito regresar.

Mientras tanto aún en el Goshimboku.

–Nunca más quiero que Miroku y Myoga este juntos, son las personas más pervertidas que…– interrumpí mi discurso, ya que llegó a mis fosas nasales un olor de cerezos, ese olor característico de Kagome, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, parecía como si lo llamara. Unos latidos retumbaron en su cuerpo, su sangre comenzó a hervir, sus colmillos se alargaron al igual que sus garras, del fondo de su pecho salió un rugido bestial– voy por ti perra, y serás sólo mía– dicho esto corrí directamente al pozo, extendí mi brazo y ahí estaba mi hembra, mi perra, mi Kagome.

–Inu…yasha– balbuceo con los ojos abiertos como platos, dejando apreciar en el reflejo de ellos las marcas moradas de su rostro y sus ojos rojos, pero que tenían un toque de dorado; esa imagen lo hizo embelesarse de ella, y sin más la besé con pasión desenfrenada, hambriento de ella desde esos labios que solamente los probó levemente una vez.

Sentí como ella dejó su mochila en el suelo y correspondió a mi pasión, dejándome entrar en su boca que la exploré a mi gusto, su sabor era adictivo y me pregunto si así será toda ella.

La boca de Inuyasha derribó mis defensas, al prinicipio me asusté por verlo como youkai, pero al ver sus ojos aún con un destello dorado y ese beso, supe que no me haría daño, me percaté que sus besos bajaron a mi cuello, lamiéndolo y rosando sus colmillos mi ya sensible piel, transmitiéndome una corriente eléctrica a todo mi cuerpo.

–Te quiero sólo para mí – susurró en mi oído mordisqueando mi lóbulo sensualmente– pero no aquí– me colocó rápidamente sobre su espalda, y sentí como rosaba sus garras contra mis muslos, sin poder evitarlo gemí, aunado a esto mis bragas ya estaban mojadas de la excitación que me provocaba, lo deseaba y para demostrarle que lo quería me froté contra él como pude, a lo que respondió con un gruñido.

Esta perra lo iba a matar se estaba rosando contra mi espalda, dejando que sus senos tocaran mi espalda y que el olor de su excitación se impregnara en su hakama, no pude evitar un gruñido, además de que tenía un dolor en la entrepierna, no aguantaría mucho tiempo; aumenté la rapidez de mis pasos, hasta que encontré una cascada y junto a ella un gran lago.

'Perfecto' pensé, mientras recostaba a Kagome con delicadeza, y por primera vez me percaté de que su atuendo era diferente al habitual, dejaba ver mejor sus torneadas piernas y esa playera dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos que estaban completamente erguidos; no aguanté más y con mis garras destrocé sus ropas cuidando de no dañarla, me levanté para contemplarla, se veía hermosa.

Sentir las garras destrozar mi ropa, me causo dos cosas una excitación increíble y a la vez me avergoncé porque pensaba no le agradaría lo que veía, por la manera en que se levantó, traté de cubrir mi desnudez, pero no me dejó.

–No te cubras de mí, tú eres hermosa– ronroneo, antes de poner a lamer mi cuello, después me besó con desesperación sentándome cerca de un árbol– este día vas a disfrutar todo lo que tu macho haga con tu cuerpo– se separó de mí dejándome extasiada.

Mis instintos dominaron esta situación casi por completo, me alejé de Kagome, primero tenía que excitarla más para poder tomarla sin que le doliera, sabía que la primera vez les dolía, así iba a ser cuidadoso; espere a que me viera y comencé a quitarme el haori y el gi, mientras me acercaba como si fuera un cazador y la presa fuera Kagome, sabía que se estaba excitando por su olor que me golpeo más fuerte que mil youkais juntos, después proseguí con mi hakama igualmente lento, y por fin quedé a la misma altura que ella; lamí primero sus labios, luego hice un camino hacia sus senos, en donde me detuve para atrapar uno de sus pezones y mamarlo como si fuese un bebé, sabía que le gustaba por sus gemidos, mis manos no se quedaron quietas y bajaron a la entrepierna de ella y acaricie un pequeño montículo de carne haciendo que los gemidos aumentaran de volumen, deseaba entrar en ella, pero debía ser paciente ya llegaría el momento.

Las caricias de Inuyasha era cada vez mejores y no quería que sólo el me diera placer, yo también quería cooperar, así que acerqué una de mis manos a su virilidad, comenzado a masajearlo, siendo correspondido por gruñidos de él, aumento sus movimientos, mientras él se ocupaba de sus senos. Ya no podía esperar más, así que subí mis caderas rosando con mi centro la virilidad de Inuyasha.

–Segura que quieres continuar– jadeo, junto a mi oído.

–Muy segura, te amo Inuyasha y jamás me arrepentiré de ello– le aseguré.

Las palabras de Kagome me dieron ánimos para continuar, así que me abrí paso entre las paredes virginales de Kagome, hasta que hallé la barrera que demostraba su virginidad, sin querer prolongar el momento la embestí de una sola estocada, esperaba escuchar un grito de dolor, pero en vez de eso fue un grito de placer, inicié con movimientos suaves, aumentando cada vez más profundas y rápidas las embestidas, así como nuestros gemidos y gritos, no faltaba tanto para llegar al clímax. Mis estocadas se hicieron desesperadas y justo cuando sentí que toque el cielo, derramé mi semilla dentro de Kagome, al mismo tiempo que clavé mis colmillos en su cuello demostrando a todos que ella es mía.

Nos recostamos mientras sentí que coloco sobre nosotros su haori, y salió de mí; noté como volvió a su forma de hanyo, mirándome con ternura y acariciándome el rostro.

–Kagome te amo– dijo de una forma natural, que no pude evitar sonreír y abrazarlo, por fin mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

–En serio me amas Inuyasha– cuestioné, y la respuesta llegó a mí con los labios de Inuyasha sobre los míos.

–Hablo en serio Kagome, por eso yo quiero pedirte que después de derrotar a Naraku te quedes conmigo– pidió con una mirada pura y sincera.

–Siempre estaré contigo Inuyasha, te lo prometo– sellamos ese juramento con un beso lento demostrando nuestro amor.

Nadie nos iba a separar nunca, eso lo podían asegurar, ya que con amor todo es posible, y estarían juntos hasta la eternidad.

**Qué les pareció mi lemon, más o menos creo que así lo voy a poner en el fic "La propuesta", para la luna de miel, jejeje, o quizás lo haga solo con la perspectiva de inu, o solo la de kag, o como aquí combinadas. REVIEWS EN SERIO AYUDAN A QUE ME INSPIRE. Se depide meztli201.**


End file.
